Blossoming
by THE-SOCCER-BOOKWORM
Summary: Arianna Watson is Liam Payne's best friend. They haven't seen each other in ove two years since he left for the X-Factor. Now that they are reuniting again will love blossom? What do the rest of one direction and Arianna's friends have to do with this.
1. Chapter 1

On a plane to England Arianna Watson was listening to her iPod when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She jumped a bit, but when she pulled it out she smiled it was a text from her best friend in the entire world, who she hadn't seen in two years. The text in question was from Liam he was asking when she was landing and telling her he couldn't pick her up at the airport but he would send one of his friends to pick her up and he would meet her at the house. Aria was so excited to see Liam again, but she was also really nervous. Tons of different questions were going through her head like, What if we don't like the same things anymore? What if he has changed and won't like me anymore? What if he doesn't recognize me? What if I have changed? All these were running through her head. To try and not think about that she put her head phones in and put her iPod on shuffle. A little while later the seat belt light came on and the caption announced that they were now landing in England. Aria's nerves came back to her now she was extremely nervous. As she walked of the plane her hands were shaking so hard that she was having difficulty holding on to her carry on, after she grabbed her luggage she walked in out into the pickup area. She just realized she had no idea who was picking her up or if she was suppose to take a taxi. As she pulled out her cell phone to call Liam someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump and spin around. Once she was fully turned towards the person she was face to face with none other than Louis Tomlinson from one direction.

"Hey are you Arianna Watson?" He asked his accent was very prominent.

"That would be me but please don't call me Arianna call me Aria, Air, or anything else but Arianna. You are Louis, right?" She said and stuck her hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ya, you too. So you don't like Arianna. NICKNAME TIME." HE thought about it for a second. "Air-bear perfect. Oh ya and it's nice to finally put a face to a name; Liam talked about you a lot. We were almost sick of you and we haven't even met you yet, well I have met you and I am not annoyed yet so. That's good." He said shaking her hand.

"Wow. So are we going to just stand here all day or are we going to go?" Aria asked.

"Right let's go. You know you're a lot like Liam, almost like a girl version. How old are you?" He asked.

"I am seventeen. I guess Liam and I are alike, but we did grow up together. So that could be part of it." Aria explained.

"Nice. So you and Liam seem pretty close..." He was cut off by a bunch of screaming.

"OMG THAT IS LOUIS TOMLINSON FROM ONE DIRECTION!" One person screamed.

"LOUIS, I LOVE YOU." Screamed another.

"We might want to run." He said and grabbed one of Aria's bags with one hand and her hand with the other. Then they sprinted to the car with like a hundred screaming girls following them. Once they got in the car and were out of the airport they both broke down laughing.

"That happens a lot?" Aria asked Louis nodded. "Well at least you stay in shape." She said and they both burst out laughing again. Once they calmed down the rest of the ride was mostly Louis firing questions at Aria and Aria answering them absent mindedly. Her thought went to Liam again she just couldn't stop thinking about all those questions that were running through her head earlier. She looked out the window and she realized that they were pulling into a drive that connected to a giant house. She looked up amazed, the house was huge. When the car parked Louis, or as Aria has started calling him by his nickname boo-bear, got out of the car and went around to the trunk to grab Aria's luggage. She slowly got out of the car still staring at the house in amazement. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her phone ringing in her pocket. She pulled out and answered it.

"Hello?" Aria asked.

"AIR-BEAR." Her best friends from Canada shouted in to the phone. She had to hold the phone at arm's length so she wouldn't go deaf. Louis was looking at her strangely.

"Sorry." she mouthed to him. He just shrugged and grabbed her luggage and started towards the house.

"Hey Girls. Miss me much?" Aria Asked

"You have been gone, what thirteen hours, of course we miss you." Hailey Montgomery said.

"Awwww. I miss you girls to, but it's only for a few months plus I might see if I can get my friends to fly you guys over, MAYBE but I will try." Aria said.

"THAT WOULD BE AWSOME." Talia Santiago screamed into the phone.

"I said I would try it's not for sure and Talia shop yelling you're killing my ear."

"Sorry 'bout that." She mumbled.

"We have to go but we will talk to you soon and if not we will text you." Violet Bowington said.

"Have fun in England without us." Elise Small said.

"Ok Bye girls."

"BYE ARIA." They yelled back. After that Aria hung up and sighed. Sure she would miss her friends but she has Liam. Right? She turned back to the giant house in front of her and walked to the front door. It was open so she just walked in. Aria didn't know if anyone was home besides Louis so she wasn't sure what to do or where to go. So she just stood in the door way all awkwardly.

"LOUIS." She yelled.

"IN THE KITCHEN." He yelled back. She looked around there were doors everywhere.

"LOUIS WHERE IS THE KITCHEN?" She yelled back. She heard chuckling then Louis stepped out of one of the doorways.

"This way." He said motioning for her to follow. Slowly she did. Once they reached the kitchen it got kind of awkward.

"Soooooo. I have a question?" Aria said.

"Shot. Not literally." He joked.

"Where am I sleeping and how do I get there?" I asked looking at the floor.

"Right, I'll show you. Right this way my lady." He bowed down and pointed out the door. Aria laughed.

"Why thank you kind sir." And grabbed the hand he held out for me. Then he took off running.

"LOUIS slow down." She yelled.

"Nope." He replied. He then stopped abruptly so she ran into the back of him and fell on her butt. " We are here." He said opening the door they had stopped in front of. Inside was a beautiful room it was all natural colours. It had beige walls with brown trimming, it had two book shelves filled with books, there was a walk in closet, and the room had a natural fell to it.

"It's amazing." She said walking straight to the book shelf, picking up one of the books and noticed that it was one of her favorite books.

"Liam decorated it with all your favorite stuff. All the books are from the library downstairs, Liam said we had to bring all your favorite books into your room." Louis said leaning on the door way.

"Liam still knows me so well but he forgot one of my favorite things." She said looking around.

"Oh really and what did I forget." Aria heard from the door way, she spun around and in the place where Louis was standing just a minute ago now stood the one and only Liam Payne.

"LIAM." She yelled running into his arms for a hug. " I missed you so much."

"I missed you to Air. Know what did I forget?" He smiled down at me. As he pulled me to the wardrobe and opened it. At the back there was soccer cleats, shin pads, and most importantly a soccer ball. "I could never forget that you love Football. Ever since you killed me in it." Aria smiled remembering the time they were playing when they were younger and he teased her that girls couldn't play "football" and she creamed him after.

"Thanks for remembering. Can we play now?" She asked.

"First let me introduce you to the rest of the boys. They should be here by now." He said looking at his watch. "Then we can cream them at soccer."

"YES. Let's go then." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room. We talked all the way to the living room mostly catching up on what we had missed in each other's lives since he left. When we got to the living room, Aria saw there were now four boys in there. Louis looked up when we walked into the room.

"Hey Li, Hi Air-bear." He shouted. Liam looked at him then at her and mouthed Air-Bear. She just shrugged.

" Hey guys this is Arianna..." He stared but was cut off by Aria.

"But if you call me that I will physically harm you."

"As I was saying before I was cut off. This is Aria Watson, you all have heard about her. Aria this is Niall, Zayn, Harry, and you've already meet Louis."

"Hi." They all said. Aria just waved and then her stomach grumbled. She blushed and looked down.

"Some ones hungry." Liam said. Aria just blushed. "Didn't you eat on the plane?"

"Do you really expect me to eat that garbage, no way. Can we just get food or something. I am really hungry." Aria said.

"Sure. Let's get something to eat." Liam said.

"FOOD!" Niall yelled and ran to the kitchen.

"Is he always like that?" Aria asked. Everyone just nodded. "Cool." We all walked to the kitchen to get food. Then everyone went to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next morning Aria was the first to wake up and Liam followed soon after.

"Morning Li."

"Morning Air."

"Do you want to make breakfast for everyone when they wake up?" Aria asked.

"Sure but I can't really cook that's more Harry's job."

"Right I knew that. Well you can help like we use to."

"Ya like we use to." He said sarcastically. He was right thought the last time they tried to cook something together they almost burned the kitchen down.

"Let's try not to burn the kitchen down this time." Aria said.

"Agreed. Now what should we make?"

"How about pancakes, eggs, and sausage?"

"Sure how hard can that be."

AN HOUR LATER

Liam, Aria, and the entire kitchen were covered in flour.

"Well at least we finished making breakfast." Liam said looking at the table in the dining room that was covered in food. That was when they both started killing themselves with laughter, they both ended up on the floor. Then they heard feet on the stairs and the kitchen door swing open and a collection of gasps. They both stood up and they looked to the door way and saw Harry, Niall, and Louis standing in the door way looking at the mess.

"What have you done to my kitchen." Harry asked.

"We were making breakfast when stupid over there dropped the bag of flour and it exploded." Aria said pointing to Liam.

"Hey at least we didn't burn down the kitchen again." Liam mumbled.

"Again! What do you mean again!" Harry asked looking that them with a shocked expression on his face.

"When Liam came and visited me in Canada we were attempting to make a birthday cake for my Mom's birthday and we set it on fire accidently and they had to call the fire department." Aria explained. Harry looked like he was going to faint. " Oh ya there is food in the dining room if you're hungry." With that Niall ran off. I looked at Liam and shrugged. Harry took a deep breath and looked at us.

"You two are not a loud in my kitchen alone together. Got it. Now clean up this mess." He said then he and Louis went to eat breakfast.

"Does he realise that he just broke one of his rules?" Aria asked Liam who looked at her confused. "He said we weren't a loud in the kitchen alone together and he went and left us alone." We started laughing. After we finished cleaning the kitchen it was 11 am. Liam looked up at the clock them started freaking out.

`Guys we have a CD signing in 20 minutes. Can someone go wake Zayn? And all of you go get dressed. We have to leave in 10 minutes." After they all rushed off Liam turned to Aria. " You have to get dressed to you are coming with us."

"Wait, what I can't go with you I will just be in the way." Aria rambled on.

"To bad now go get dressed. Unless you want to get dragged there in your pajamas?" He said and she looked down at her pajama shorts and her tank top.

"Right I will go get changed now." Aria said and ran up the stairs. She was getting pretty good at finding her way around this house now.


	2. Chapter 2

After Aria found her room again (okay she still has a bit of trouble finding her way the house). She looked in her closet to find an outfit for the day. Then she realized she didn't know how fancy or how casual the signing was. Cause she had seen in some videos from there other signings and sometimes they were dressed up so. She also didn't know where they were going after. So she kind of started to have a panic attack. She ran to her closet and flung the doors wide open. She started going through the wardrobe when she realized she hasn't unpacked all her stuff yet, so when she turned around her bags were still there packed untouched.

"LIAM!" Aria Screamed, "I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!" She waited a second then she heard feet running getting louder and louder.

"What's wrong?" He asked once he caught his breath.

"I didn't bring any of this stuff. I also don't know what to wear. Help Me?" She asked with a smile on her face that said I'm-innocent. He sighed.

"Oh ya the clothes in your wardrobe are something's that me and the boys picked out for you." When he said that he noticed the scared look on her face. "Don't worry its stuff you will were, well its stuff like what you wore when I last saw you. I will help just let me finish getting dressed." That's when she noticed he was only wearing a pair of pants and no shirt.

"Ya you might want to at least put a shirt on, or else your fans will have a field day." She laughed after that when he glared at her then started laughing as well.

"It's casual by the way so were something casual, like you would wear to hang out with friends." He said then walked away.

"Thanks Liam." Aria called after him. She turned back to her wardrobe and started to sort the clothes into piles that she would and wouldn't wear. Once she was done she had very little in the pile she wouldn't wear. Just then she realized she still had to get dressed. By the sounds of things the boys were still trying to wake Zayn up, so she had a little more time. She grabbed some clothes then went to the bathroom to get ready. Once she came out this is what she was wearing cd_signing/set?id=50994378 .

"Coming Aria?" Liam Yelled up the stairs.

"Be right there." She said as she ran down the stairs. When she got to the bottom Liam had his back turned towards her so she snuck up behind him and jumped on his back sending them both to the floor. She rolled of Liam and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugg, really Arianna? You're heavy." Liam groaned as her stood up. Aria just stood there and laughed at him.

"Jez you have gotten really weak. Come on aren't we going to be late for some CD signing or something." Aria said while walking to the door. Liam groaned again then followed her outside. The walk to the limo was one in silence, but when they got in the car they were greeted by the exact opposite. There was music blasting, and the boys were yelling at each other over the music. Liam and Aria looked at each other then back at the boys and shook their heads. Aria reached over to the stereo controls and shut it off. The boys were still yelling at each other oblivious to the fact there was no longer any music playing.

"GUYS!" Liam yelled they all shut up and looked at him. Once it was quite they realized there was no music playing and that the car was moving.

"Hey! What's the big idea turning off our music?" Zayn asked trying to reach around Aria to turn the speakers back on. Aria just glared at him and he backed off. Then she turned her glare to the other boys who were yelling at Liam for god knows what. They didn't even notice and they kept on bickering after that the rest of the ride them yelling at each other.

"Quit yelling at each other and put those pretty smiles on your faces and smile for the camera and don't act like you're mad at each other they will notice and I am giving you this stupid pep talk when I am scared to death of all the screaming girls outside this window right now." She started to shake near the end of her "pep talk" thing. They all looked out the window and found that Arianna was right there are a lot of screaming girls outside the window. The boys looked at each other and sighed.

"Here goes nothing." Harry said as he. Niall, Louis, and Zayn slid out of the car. Aria looked up and noticed Liam still sitting there.

"Come on I won't let them hurt you and plus if they did I would lose my best friend. So come on." He said and held out his hand for her to take. She looked up and smiled at him then took his hand as they both slide out of the car. The flashing lights were immediately blinding and the screams were deafening. Arianna's eyes widened and tried to take a step back but Liam had a strong grip on her hand and pulled her forward in to the crowds of screaming girls and paparazzi. She started to shake again and Liam put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to him as she buried her head into his chest. The rest of the way inside was mostly them dodging questions and trying to block out the screams and the flashing lights. Once they got inside the building they were pulled into a small room with the other four boys. That's when they noticed Aria hiding in Liam's arms and everyone raised and eye brow.

"What she got scared of all the people." Liam said shrugging. Then he poked Aria. "We are inside now you can let go."

"What oh sorry." She said untangling herself from Liam. Then the boy's publicist came and told the boys to follow her. Liam and Zayn we talking at the front of the group then there was Harry and Louis acting like idiots, so Aria and Niall were at the end walking together. They were walking down this darkish hallway when all the lights went off. Someone screamed and Aria latched herself onto the person closest to her which just happened to be Niall. His arms wrapped themselves around her and there was a huge flash and the lights came on. All the boys turned and looked at Aria and Niall and from the angle the boys were at it looked like they were kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam's POV

We all turned around when the lights came back on we saw Niall and Aria kissing I don't know why but all I saw was red and I turned around and stormed off. I could barely hear Aria calling after me but I just needed to cool off. I mean I was only angry because I told the boys before she got here that she was off limits, it wasn't at all the fact I have had a crush on her forever. Wait did I seriously just come to that conclusion. No Aria is my best friend nothing more, right? I thought while pacing the hallway. I finally gave up the pacing and sat on the ground with my back against the wall. I heard footsteps and felt someone sit down next to me. I opened my eyes and saw the smiling face of Aria.

"Are you okay Liam? You kind of just stormed off back there. And this place is huge it took me a while to find you." She said smiling at me but even under the smile you could tell she was really worried.

"Just needed some air I don't um... like the dark." I mentally slapped myself. I don't like the dark she was never going to fall for that.

"Ya I don't like the dark either that's why Niall was hugging me I started hyperventilating and he was trying to get me to calm down. He is a great friend." She said. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You seem really tense are you sure you're all right?" Aria asked me. "And if you aren't too bad because you're supposed to be out in the mall sighing CD's right now." He had almost forgotten about the only reason they would be at this mall in the first place.

"Right let's go." I said and grabbed he hand dragging her along. She had to struggle to keep up so he slowed his pace a little.

~~~~skipping to the signing~~~~

You could hear the screams from a mile away. As they announced the arrival of the boys. Aria looked at Liam with wide eyes, he just smiled at her. As the boys emerged from the sides to sit at the table, where the girls would fall all over them, Aria walked down and stood beside Paul. After watching the boys greet their fans with enthusiasm the signing started. The signing went on like normal. Boys meet fans, fans start screaming and crying, and then someone faints and security has to step in so all in all a pretty normal day for the boys. Aria however was bored out of her mind just sitting there on the side lines. She even went up behind the boys and stole Liam's phone from his pocket when he wasn't paying attention. So that is what she is doing right now. Randomly texting people on his phone. When she found the boys contacts.

"hmmm." She thought an evil smirk on her face. "This should be fun." She first clicked on Louis contact.

_Me: HELLO!_

Louis's phone started ringing and he quickly glanced down at it. The he looked up in confusion then looked down the table at Liam. Right at that precise moment they were told they could take a 5 minute break. Louis walked over to Liam.

"Dude, why did you text me in the middle of the signing?" Louis asked.

"I didn't. I was too busy signing things." Liam said confusion written on his face. It took everything Aria had not to burst out laughing.

"Where is your phone?" Louis asked. Liam patted his pockets in confusion.

"It was in my pocket, but it's not here now." Liam said clearly annoyed.

"You think a fan took it?" Harry asked coming over.

"It is possible I mean it has all our phone numbers in it." Louis said.

"But would someone actually stoop so low to do something like that?" Liam asked but before the question was answered they were called back to the table.

~~~~after the signing~~~~

"Guys I still can't find my phone anywhere." Liam said as they were walking out to the car.

"Ya and I keep getting really weird texts from whoever has your phone. One text said I am a fluffy pink unicorn named blue." Louis said looking down at his phone in confusion. Harry, Zayn, Louis and Liam where all too busy looking at the texts on Louis phone. Niall on the other hand noticed Aria off to the side with a smirk on her face and something in her hands. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind. And looked over her shoulder with his arms still around her. She jumped in fear and placed her hand over her heart.

"Dear God Niall you scared the living daylights out of me." She said looking up at him. He just smirked and looked down at her other hand that was holding a phone.

"So that's where Liam's phone went." He said. She just started blushing.

~~~over to the boys~~~

They we all laughing at the texts Louis kept receiving when Harry looked up over at Niall and Aria and whistled quietly but loud enough for the other boys to hear.

"What?" Zayn asked. Harry smirked.

"Niall and Arianna. They seem to be getting really close, in a physical sense." Harry said pointing to the two who were laughing. Liam looked really upset and Louis noticed.

"You okay man? You seem kinda down in the dumps." Louis said

"What no ya I am definitely fine." He said smiling and Louis and even though Louis could tell it was a little forced he let it go. They both turned back when they heard a shriek. They both were expecting some sort of crazy fans running at them but they started laughing at what they saw. Niall and flung Aria over his shoulder and was carrying her back to us.

"NIALL PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" she screamed at him.

"I think I will pass. Hey guys I think I found Liam's phone!" Every one kind of looked at him. He set Aria down and she tried to make a run for it but was caught by Harry.

"What does Niall mean by he found Liam's phone?" He asked looking down at Aria. She just shrugged.

"Aria." Niall said glaring at me. She sort up shrunk away and then reached into her back pocket and pulled something out and handed it to Liam.

"My phone!' Liam exclaimed. Aria sort of chuckled slightly. Then Liam glared at her. "Really?" He questioned.

"I was bored out of my mind during that entire signing so I stole your phone. It was funny to watch when I text Louis's phone." She smiled at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"If you were bored you should have said something." Liam said.

"Even if I did say something what could you boys have done about it?" Aria shot back. Looking at each one of them waiting for a reply. After they all just stood there awkwardly looking at each other Aria smirked.

"That is what I thought." Just then the car pulled up.

"Hehehe Right. Come on then we have to get home." Harry said.

~AT HOME~

Once they got home after a very eventful car ride, which ended with a soaking wet Arianna and a very pissed of driver. They wouldn't be surprised if the driver quit on them, it has happened in the past. Aria stormed upstairs and showered the juice off of her and changed into cgi/set?id=58631446 . She stormed down stairs still mad at the boys, well mostly Louis and Harry but still, when she made it downstairs she found that the boys were scattered. Niall was in the kitchen, Zayn was in his room taking a nap, Harry and Louis were in the living room watching a movie, and Liam was in the back yard on his phone. She decided to go and talk to Niall.

"Hey Nialler." She said walking into the kitchen. He turned from where he was watching Liam out the back window.

"Hey Aria, sorry about soaking you."

"It's okay I am all dry now and plus it wasn't even your fault. Who is Liam talking to?" She asked looking out the widow where Liam was.

"Our manager." Niall said. That is when Liam put his phone away and turned back to the house with a huge smile on his face. Niall and Aria looked at each other both mirroring the others confused face. The sliding door slid open and Liam walked into the house.

"Why so happy LiLi?" Aria asked.

"I have to round up the rest of the boys and I will tell you." He said the smile never leaving his face. He quickly left the room to go round up all the boys. Aria and Niall looked at each other and shrugged following Liam out of the room.

~IN THE LIVING ROOM~

"What's this all about Liam?"Louis asked once everyone was seated.

"Well I was just on the phone with our manager and..." He started looking around at everyone. He paused and waited a few minutes until everyone got annoyed at him.

"AND WHAT?" Everyone shouted at him. He seemed a little taken back at that.

"Fine, sheesh, One Direction has been nominated from a Brit Award." He said. Everyone looked at him for a second then the boys all jumped up and hugged each other, jumping around in a little huddle.

"Congratulations boys." Arianna said smiling up at them from where she was sitting.

"Oh and the awards show is in a couple of days and it's a red carpet event so we have to look our best." Liam said

"That means...A SHOPPING TRIP." Harry squealed jumping up and down. Aria just rolled her eyes at him.

"Seriously Harold I think you like shopping more than my friend Hailey, and she likes shopping ALOT." Aria said laughing at Harry's Squeals.

"Alright we can go shopping tomorrow if that's okay with everyone?" Liam asked looking around the room. Everyone nodded their head, except for Aria. Liam just looked at her.

"What I have to come too?" Liam nodded. "Oh come on you know I hate shopping and besides we never got to play that game of soccer." She said pouting.

"Well you need to wear something to the award show. And don't look at me like that yes you are going with us." Liam said noticing Aria's shocked face.

"Fine I will go if you and the boys promise to play that soccer game when we get back from shopping tomorrow." Aria stated.

"Promise." Liam said before any of the boys could say anything.

"Alright now everyone of to bed we have to get our beauty rest if we are going to look at fabulous clothing. Now of you go." Louis said pushing Niall and Zayn off the couch. Aria just stared at him kinda funny. But no one complain with Louis they all headed up to bed.

Before Aria fell asleep she thought.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." And with that she rolled over and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Arianna's POV

I was sleeping so very peacefully when I woke up to people whispering around me. I think they still thought I was still asleep so I decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Louis I don't think this is a good idea." I hear Liam whisper/shout.

"Ah Liam don't go all Daddy Direction on us it will be hilarious."

"I mean I have known Aria all her life and I know she is defiantly NOT a morning person." He replied

"Well were going to do it any way so your loss." Niall said. Niall! When did he get here? Oh well. What were they planning?

"You better tell her I had nothing to do with this and I tried to stop you."

"Ya, ya. Whatever this will be funny. Niall you have the camera ready?"

"Yep, all good to go." What the hell were they going to do? Right then I was drenched in freezing cold water and ice. I shot up in bed screaming. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet and I still screamed.

"Louis, Niall I swear to god you have two seconds to get the hell out of here." They were laughing there asses of.

"We are really sorry Arianna but that was just too damn funny, do you forgive us?" I nodded and they sighed. They had no idea what was in store for them. I stood up and went into the bathroom and got dressed for the day. I dressed in this cgi/set?id=60468840. I walked down stairs looking for the boys. I turned the corner to go into the kitchen and ran right into someone and we both fell down.

"Watch it." I said looking over at Louis and smiling.

"Your one to talk I was minding my own business when... OMG WE MATCH!" Louis said pointing to our outfits /entry/37642290/via/officialdirectioners . I just groaned getting up to go get changed when the rest of the boys came into the kitchen telling us we have to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE CAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once everyone got into the car we were headed to the mall to go shopping for the Brit Awards, Joy. Please note the sarcasm. I was a little bit wary to get into the car with these five boys again because the last time I did I was covered in juice by the end of it and I also think that driver quit.

"I'm hungry." Niall whined.

"When are you not?" I asked because seriously this boy is always hungry and eats everything in sight. No joke.

"We can get something when we get to the mall." Liam said shrugging. A few minutes past in complete silence which is really weird for these boys. I was waiting for something bad to happen when the car pulled to a stop. I looked out the window realising we were there. Weird I swear we just left the house. Okay then.

Once we got into the mall the boys had to put on their disguises so they wouldn't get recognised. But trust me they weren't the greatest disguises I mean seriously sunglasses and a hoodie, very creative boys.

After a good couple of hours and after being kicked out of a lot and I mean a lot of stores all the boys were done their shopping which left me. Oh boy. We went to dress shop after dress shop and I keep turning down the boys suggestions. They were starting to get really tired. We were currently in a dress store that I forget what it's called.

"How about this one?" Louis asked holding up .ca/imgres?num=10&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbnid=rs5PBX-v0SZOQM:&imgrefurl= hub/Ugly-Dresses&docid=kTSGMDQZQOBi_M&imgurl= u/3255627_ &w=520&h=781&ei=TuFwUJ-4BOnD0QGltoGwCw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=1&sig=100568097263066073188&page=1&tbnh=110&tbnw=72&start=0&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:154&tx=44&ty=-87&biw=1366&bih=591 .

"I have a question." I said to Louis he just nodded motioning for me to continue. "Do you want me to kill you?" He gulped shock his head no and put the dress back. I left the boys to look through dresses as I walked to the back of the store. I was walking aimlessly amongst the racks when something caught my eye. I walked around to it and pulled it off the shelf. I examined it.

"For a dress it's actually not that bad." I said to myself. Seeing it was on the clearance rack there was only one so I checked to make sure it was my size and luck was with me today and it was. I looked back at the boys and they weren't even paying any attention to me. I walked back to the change room and walked in and tried the dress on. I looked into the mirror and gasped I looked amazing. I changed back and grabbed the dress. I walked to the cashier and paid for my new dress. I thanked her and grabbed my bag and walked back to the boys who were still scouring the racks for a dress.

"Um...guys?" I asked walking up to them.

"Oh there you are." Liam said turning back to me.

"Can we please leave now?" I asked looking at them.

"No." They said and turned back to looking.

"But I..." I started to say but was cut off by Harry.

"No buts we have to find you a dress." I sighed.

"Boys I have a dress." I said holding my bag up showing them. They all looked at me shocked.

"Let me see, Let me see." Louis said trying to grab my bag.

"Nuh uh. You won't see it till...when is the award show?" I asked turning to Liam.

"Two days, which is Sunday." He said.

"Right, you won't get to see my dress till Sunday." And with that I walked out of the store with the boys running after me. I just laughed at their silliness.


	7. Chapter 7

*Two Days Later: Sunday*

After two days of doing nothing and lying around (and finally getting around to that game of soccer, in which Air and Liam creamed the boys) it was finally Sunday.

Arianna's POV

The boys were still asleep and I was making breakfast for them when they wake up. As I was stirring the pancake batter my phone started ringing. I looked down at it and saw this picture:

It was of Violet when we were younger and we were at my grandparent's house and we were playing with the hose. I smiled at that memory. I reached over and grabbed my phone.

"Hey Violet." I said answering the phone.

"Arianna Jade Walker you have been in England for a week and you haven't text or called anyone of us since we called you on your first day there." Violet said.

"Really you had to use the full name, really?" I could tell she was nodding on the other side of the phone. "Okay then, well I'm sorry. Jeez V, it has been a really long and busy week. And I am exhausted."

"What happened?" She asked. She was the only person I told about how I was and still am best friends with Liam, in fact Liam, Violet and I practically grew up together so they were good friends not as close as I am to Liam but they do know each other. So she knew I was visiting him and the boys.

"Well the other day we were coming back from one of their CD signings and by the time we pulled up into the drive way I was covered from head to toe in juice and I am almost 99.99% positive that the boys drive qui. It was very annoying because..."I explained everything that had happened in the past week. Being the best friend she is, she stayed quiet and listened to me about my problems (well she did have a comment on the fact the boys we able to get me to buy a dress, a feat she has been trying and failing to accomplish for about five years now).

"Hey Air? We all miss you so much but I have to go. Have fun with Liam and the boys." She said interrupting my monologue.

"Oh okay. Love you V, hopefully I will see you soon." I said. We both d=said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. Just talking to her made me miss all the girls even more. I put my phone on the counter and turned back around and came face to face with Niall.

"AHHHH! Dear god Niall, you scared me half to death. How long have you been standing there?" I asked him trying to calm my racing heart from that scare.

"Long enough you miss you friends A LOT and that you really wish you were with them right now. Who's Violet? Well I am guessing she is one of your friends but what does she look like?" He asked with a cheeky grin on his face. I kinda looked at him funny.

"She has been my best friend since I was two and we have been inseparable. I love her to death and hold on a second let me find a picture." I said scrolling through my phone.

"Oh here is one. If you ever meet her don't tell her I showed you this, she will kill me." He nodded his head in agreement. This is the picture I showed him:

(Okay so pretend that, that is Violet and that the dress is longer. And without the heels combat boots instead.)

Niall started laughing.

"Do you have a picture of her when she is alive?" He asked joking.

"Ya right here." I said holding up another picture.

"She is really pretty." He said blushing.

"I will remember to tell her you think so." After that heart to heart with Niall he helped me make pancakes after eating some of them. At least this time when I was done in the kitchen it wasn't covered in flour *cough* Liam *cough*. Now we were just waiting for the boys to come down. I was scrolling through pictures on my phone from the trip me and the girls went on a little while ago. Innocently


	8. Chapter 8

RedRoseLover Helped me write this chapter go read her stories she is an amazing writer. LUV YA 3

Arianna's POV

Niall looked over my shoulder at the photo album I had brought downstairs that I had brought with me on the trip.

"Are those your friends from Canada?" He asked.

"Ya." By now all the boys were surrounding me and the photo album.

"We want to know about them and put names to a face." Louis said.

"Okay let's see." I said ass I flipped open the photo album to a random page. These are the pictures we went through.

When I looked up at the clock I noticed that we had about an hour before the awards show and the drive took half an hour to get to the theater.

"Hey Guys we probable should be getting read we have half an hour before we have to leave." After I said that complete pandemonium erupted with the boys trying to get to the bathroom first so they could fix their hair and stuff.

"AND I THOUGHT I WAS THE GIRLS HERE." I yelled up the stairs after them. I heard a chorus of "Shut Up!" 'S and "Go away" s, I just shrugged and stood up slowly and stretched the kinks out of my back and slowly walked up the stairs so I could get ready.

After a very rushed half an hour the boys were all outside waiting for me. I slowly made my way downstairs and outside and stood beside Liam.

"Everyone ready to go?" I asked I guess they didn't hear me coming because they all jumped a foot in the air. They all swivelled around to look at me.

"You scared the crap out of us Aria." Niall said clutching his chest.

"Nice shoes." Zayn said smirking at me. All the boys then realized that I was in a dress (it looks like this for those of you who were wondering cgi/set?id=50994715 )

"Why thank you Zayn." I said curtsying. That made all the boys look down at my feet. Louis, Harry and Niall join in Zayn's laughter and Liam just shakes his head.

"Only you Aria, only you." Liam said.

"What you actually expected me to wear a dress AND heels. Dream on." I said laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the spelling in the last chapter I just wanted to get it out there and it was kind of rushed. So forgive me.

Liam's POV see what I did there?

It had been a couple of days since the red carpet and we won a brit award. All of us we ecstatic that we actually won. I started to notice that Aria wasn't as out there and she was kind of closed off. I had tried talking to her but she just shut me out.

I was currently in the living room with the other boys thinking about the conversation I overheard this morning when I was passing Aria's room and I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop but I just overheard. Aria was talking to Viola or something like that. She really missed them and wishes she was over there with them. It made me sad that my best friend was really sad. So me and the boys were coming up with a plan.

"Hey guys, why don't we surprise Aria and fly her friends over?" Niall asked.

"Why didn't I think about that?" Louis asked we all agreed now we just had to get in contact with the girls. I then had a brilliant idea; I jumped up from the couch and ran up stairs. I walked up to Aria's door, I quietly knocked. I heard the shower on from inside. I slowly snuck in and grabbed her phone. I chuckled slightly at the case, typical Aria. I then quietly ran back down stairs.

"Where did you go?" Niall asked I held up Aria's phone.

"Nice case." Harry said. Every one chuckled. I went to open the phone...pass code lock. Shit. Everyone looked at me.

"There is a pass code on the phone." I said

"Do you know it?" I shook my head

"Dude how does she know your pass code and you don't know hers." Louis said. I shrugged.

"Can I try?"Harry asked. After Harry not getting it, it went to Louis, then to Zayn, the too me, and the Niall.

"Can I try?" Niall asked.

"Sure." I said handing him the phone. He punched in some letters and the phone we all waited then we heard the phone ding signaling that the phone had unlocked. We all stared at Niall in shock.

"How did you know it?" I asked

"I just guessed like everyone else did. Wait what did everyone else guess?" He asked looking around.

"I put soccer." Harry said.

"I put One Direction." Louis said.

"I put Aribooberrysofairymulberry." I said everyone looked at me strangely. "It was her nickname a while ago."

"I put 123456789." We all glanced at Zayn. "What it is a very common password."

"Okay then I put Arianna." Niall said we all looked at him.

"Why Arianna?" Louis asked

"I just thought it's not something someone would easily guess because really who would use their own name as there pass code?" He asked we all nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Let's get back to work." Niall said.

"Okay." I grabbed her phone back and went to her contacts.

"Who should we call?" Louis asked. They immediately started fighting about it. I sighed and hit talk and went outside.

3rd Person POV

Violet: Hello?

Liam: Is this Violet?

Violet: Ya. Who is this?

Liam: Oh I'm Liam Payne, Arianna's friend.

Violet: Oh ya I know who you are. What can I do for you.

Liam: I heard you and Aria talking this morning and I have a plan to fix this.

Violet: And that would be...

Liam: To fly you girls over of course.

Violet: You mean Elisa, Hailey, Talia and I are going to go to England?

Liam: That is the idea.

Violet: Who? What? Where? When? Why? How?

Liam: Well we covered who, where, why, what, and I would hope you know how.

Violet: Right so when.

Liam: Well the tickets should be arriving any day now...

Violet: One second there is someone at the door.

Liam: Okay.

Violet: The package is here and so are the other girls.

Liam: Oh perfect.

Violet: Hold on let me put you on speaker.

Violet: There you go. Say hi girls.

Elisa: Hello.

Hailey: Hi.

Talia: Hi girls.

Violet: Talia!

Talia: Sorry just trying to make a joke.

Liam: That's alright.

After Liam explained what was happening and when.

Violet: Okay so we will see you tomorrow?

Liam: Ya. Niall and Harry will pick you up from the air port so we can surprise Aria.

Violet: Okay Bye Liam.

In the background there is a chorus of goodbyes

Liam: Bye Girls.

And with that he hangs up the phone and walks back into the living room to find complete chaos. There were feathers and pillows flying everywhere. It seemed like the boys had started a pillow fight while he was outside. He just groaned and the tried to break up the pillow fight while trying not to get hit with a pillow, but instead of doing that he did the exact opposite. Because all of a sudden every single pillow was flying in his direction. The pillows and Liam ended up on the floor in a great big pile with Liam groaning.


	10. Chapter 10

I loved this picture it doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter but I thought it was majorly funny

Niall's POV

So today Harry and I were going to pick the girls up from the airport and we had to be really careful because we can't have anyone know who we are because that would ruin the surprise.

I wonder what they are going to be like I have only seen pictures but Violet is really beautiful. I guess we will have to wait and see. Speaking of which there plane lands in a hour Harry and I probably should get going.

"HARRY!" I yelled up the stairs.

"COMING, HOLD YOUR HORSES!"

"HURRY UP OR WE WILL BE LATE!"

"Dude no need to yell." Harry said from beside me.

"Dear God. Don't do that." I said holding a hand over my rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry. Now let's go meet these mystery girls." Harry said starting up the car and making our way to the airport.

"Harry they aren't really mystery girls. I mean we have talked to them over the phone and seen many, many pictures of them. So we do know them." I said confused.

"Dear God, Niall. Just go a long with it okay?"

"Sure thing. Even though I am confused as hell." Harry just laughed. The rest of the ride was in silence except every once in a while one or both of them would start singing to the radio.

3rd Person POV

*AT THE AIRPORT*

The boys both made their way into the airport to terminal 2 trying to not be noticed by people. And they did finally make it after an almost run in with a group of fans. The plane had already landed and they were just waiting for the girls to come out of the gate. Soon there was a steady stream of people coming out of the terminal and the boys looked down at the pictures on their phones that they stole from Aria's phone. Then once it had died down and there were only a few people left five girls came out of the gate laughing at who know what. The boys looked at each other then at the girls.

"You think that's them?" Niall asked.

"Well it looks like them so I think so." Harry replied. They started making their way over to the girls. They started to hear what they were talking about.

"Oh be quiet you try getting off of a plane on crutches it is way harder than it looks." The one wearing this said.

"But it was freaking hilarious." The girl wearing this said.

"Did you see that guy sitting like two rows ahead of us? OMG he was soooo hot." The one in this said. The last girl in this just groaned.

"Wait who did you say was picking us up? Violet?" the one in pink said.

"Harry and Niall." Violet said.

"Harry is really cute." The one in orange said.

"Get your head out of the gutter Hayls. Louis is way hotter." The one in blue said. They started arguing who was hotter. The one on crutches was trying to get them to stop. The boys just smiled. Then they heard the one on crutches say to herself/

"Why am I always the responsible one when Aria isn't here?" She said to herself trying to pick up her bag from the ground. When Niall decided to step up and help her. He knelt down and handed her bag to her.

"Thanks." She said then looked up. "Oh you are Niall Horan."

"Ya. Harry and I are here to pick you up. Well that is if you girls are Hailey, Elisa, Talia, and Violet?"

"I am Talia Santiago." The one in blue said really loudly.

"I am Hailey Montgomery but you can call me tonight." The one in orange said earning herself a smack from the one in purple.

"Ya I am Elisa Small." The one in pink said quietly.

"I am Violet. Violet Bowington. It is nice to meet you." The last one said smiling.

"Well it is nice to finally meet you girls. But we have to go before people realize who we are." Niall said rubbing the back of his neck. So they grabbed there trolleys and wheeled the luggage to the car (if you we wondering what their luggage looks like Elisa, Talia, Hailey, Violet, and Arianna.)

They then made their way to the car with Niall pushing Violets cart and Harry pushing Hailey's. It was a loud car ride because the girls and the boys wouldn't stop fighting over which radio station to play.

They then pulled up to the house. The girls gasped in surprised at what the house looked like. Now time for the surprise, let's hope it goes well. But knowing the boys and the girls nothing will ever go right in that house without utter chaos erupting. This should be fun...


	11. Chapter 11

ARIA'S POV

I heard the two boys come through the door but there were more than two voices. They all came into the room, Violet last tripping over her crutches and that's were the disaster began. It went like this. She knocked over the lamp, which in turn hit Niall who screamed and fell into the plant next to me and knocked the water onto me I jumped up and knocked into Liam who went stumbling into the light switch bathing us all in darkness then he ran into the table spilling something I think it was the juice which Talia slipped in it sending her into Louis who went flying into Harry who in turn hit Hailey and they both went tumbling to the floor and then they rolled into Elisa who was sent into Zayn's arms and the force of that sent them both tumbling to the floor. Violet being the last one standing just looked over the scene in front of her.  
"Surprise..." She said.  
"Really Violet and where is the bloody light switch?" I said slowly standing up. Violet and I felt along the walls for the switch.  
"Found it, I think." Violet said pressing a button on the wall beside her. "Or not." She said when nothing happened.  
"I think I got it." I said hitting the switch I had found on the wall next to me. And that' is where it only got worse. It turned out I hit the on switch for the alarm system. The multiple groans were heard from around the room.

3rd Person POV

"Why is it whenever we are together we always manage to break at least one thing?" Hailey asked as everyone stood outside on the lawn waiting for the people from the security company to come and turn the stubborn alarm off.

"Because we are like a bad luck magnet. For example Violet's on crutches..." Talia started but was cut off by Aria.

"Ya how did you get on crutches this time?" She asked turning to Violet, but it was Talia who started talking.

"Wellllll." She started dragging out the l. "You see we were at the beach when a giant alligator came up out of the water, the thing must have been twenty feet long, it tried to eat us so we ran for our lives but the crocodile was fast, faster than any normal alligator should be. We then were running down the stairs and Violet went flying down them and sprained her ankle falling at the bottom, and us being the amazingly awesome friends we are jumped to her rescue and pulled her away just as the crocodile was trying to bite her leg off and that is how Violet sprained her ankle." Talia said taking a deep breath.

"Really?" Louis said almost jumping from excitement. Before Talia could answer Aria did.

"No that is not what happened Talia has a habit into making small things into huge things. So VIOLET how did you really sprain your ankle."

"Well there actually is some truth in that story." She started and Aria looked at her like she was insane. "A very, very small amount. We were hanging out at your house and we were playing tag with Aiden, Grant, and Zach and I fell down the stairs and then the girls and Aiden helped me up and took me too the doctors."

"Now that makes much more sense and HEY!" She said smacking Hailey at the end because she was right next to her. She just grumbled and held her arm glaring at Arianna. "Just because I am gone for a while does not mean you should replace me with my brother."

"Aren't you going to ask how they got into your house?" Liam asked.

"Nah, we have keys too each other's houses." Elisa said holding up a key ring with six different keys on it.

"What's the sixth key?" Harry asked. The girls smile at each other.

"That is a good question, Harry." Hailey said. They all looked at her almost like they were willing her to continue. "One that you will not know the answer too just yet." The boys sighed in defeat.

"Um...I just realized I haven't introduced you guys." Aria said.

"That might be helpful seeing as I have no idea who is who!" Louis muttered getting a smack from Aria.

"Thanks Louis." Aria said sarcastically. "Anyways..." She then went on introducing the girls to the boys, because the girls know who the boys are, it's not like they are a world famous boy band or anything like that -_-

Soon after the people from the security company had come and turn the alarms off and right once they left, the sprinkler system turned on soaking all of them.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone screamed and ran into the house now soaking wet.

"Well that made my day sooooooo much better...not!" Aria said huffing.

"Ya well ours wasn't a walk in the park either." Hailey muttered shivering slightly. Liam noticed that everyone was shivering and suggested that everyone dry off and get into warmer clothing or pajamas and then everyone could watch a bunch of movies in the home theater.

"That is a good idea, but I could use some help getting changed." Violet said looking at the girls.

"I'll help." Harry said with a cheeky smile on his face earning himself a slap in the head from, surprisingly, Niall.

"Thanks Niall and Harry you are not touching Violet she is too pure and we don't need you corrupting her anymore than Talia and Hailey have already." Aria said. "I will help you V. It will be like old times because you are always on crutches soooo..." Aria said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Violet said. "You are as accident prone as I am."

"At least I have never ended up on crutches!" She shot back. They stared at each other for an intense thirty seconds before they both burst out laughing. The boys were looking at the like they were insane and the other girls were laughing at the boys expressions.

"Okay...let's go get changed." Violet said trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Good idea." And with that the boys ran off in one direction (unintentional pun) leaving Aria to show the girls to their rooms.

"Come on." She said walking up the stairs to their rooms. Once they were all changed ( cgi/set?id=65064789) they all walked or in Violet's case hobbled out of their rooms and came face to face with each other they took one look and were dying of laughter.

"I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later." Elisa said laughing.

"Oh well let's go show the boys our magnificent outfits." Talia joked.

"Let's go." Elisa said liking arms with Hailey.

"We are off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz." Hailey sung way out of key and skipped of down the hall.

"I wonder about her sometimes." Violet said and the other three girls mumbled there agreement.

"Ya, me too." Aria said.


	12. Chapter 12

3rd PERSON POV

The girls then had to go chasing after Hailey and Talia, who had decided to join Hailey, who were running throughout the house singing the wizard of oz. Once the other three had finally caught up with them they were all laughing there heads of and trying to catch their breath.

"Why?!" Aria said after she was able to catch her breath.

"Because we think it is just god damn cool." Talia said in a fake British accent. That caused them all to burst out laughing again. They all fell to the floor laughing (Except Violet who was leaning against her crutches) and when they were falling Aria knocked over a vase on the table next to her and it smashed into the floor. They all hear the pounding of feet running up stairs and down the hall.

"What happened?" Liam asked out of breath (sorta) then they all notice we were on the floor but our laughing had died down somewhat. "We heard a crash."

"Ohhhhhh I accidently knocked over a vase." Aria said getting up slowly.

"OMG look at what they are wearing!" Louis said jumping up and down like a little girl. The girls all burst out laughing again but this time the boys did as well.

"Ya nice outfit girls." Liam said grabbing Aria under her arms and pulling her to her feet. She smiled at him in thank you. Meanwhile the boys were helping the other girls to their feet.

"How about we go downstairs and put a movie in before someone else says something stupid?" Liam said. Everyone agreed and made their way down stairs to the home theatre.

"Guys I don't want to watch a movie, plus we don't really know much about the girls I say we play truth or dare." Harry said sitting down on the couch.

"I'm game." Talia said flopping on the other couch groaning when Hailey sat on her. "Get of me jeez what have you been eating?" She joked pushing Hailey off of her.

"Are they always like this?" Liam whispered into Arianna's ear. She just nodded.

"Always." And with that she went and sat down on the bean bag chair in the corner.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Louis started but was cut off.

"We get the point Louis." Elisa said. Louis just pouted.

"Okay, Violet truth or dare?" Niall asked.

"Truth." She replied. Louis booed her. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Louis then took over; he began to ponder it for a moment.

"AHA BE GOLLY JEEZ I HAVE GOTTEN IT!" He yelled scaring the crap out of everyone.

"LOUIS SHUT THE HELL UP." Aria screamed.

"Okay...anyways, Violet what are your favorite things to do in your spare time?" Everyone looked at Louis in shock; I mean come on this is Louis William Tomlinson the pranking king, well besides the Weasley Twins but that is beside the point.

"What? We are trying to get to know them better." Louis said everyone just shook their heads at him. And everyone then turned to Violet.

"I like singing, dancing, acting..." She said but was cut off by Hailey.

"Ya she is such a drama queen." Hailey said flipping her hair over her shoulder, causing Talia to gasp and "faint" on Elisa.

"Umm..."Niall said looking at the girls, Talia had fainted on Elisa who was holding her and pretending to fan her face, Hailey was gasping in shock and Violet and Aria were on the floor dying of laughter.

"I'm the drama queen?" Violet asked between laughs.

"What just happened?" Zayn asked scratching his head then freaking out because he just messed up his hair.

"Well Hailey flipped her hair and Talia got overwhelmed." Violet said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The boys all looked at her then burst out laughing.

"So are we going to continue or not." Aria asked. Once the boys had straightened themselves out, they continued the game.

"Right ass I was saying..." Violet started again.

The game went on for a couple more hours before everyone was falling asleep, well Aria fell asleep and everyone else was slowly starting to drift off.

"Hey guys I think it's time we headed up to bed." Niall said yawning. "It's three in the morning."

"Ya I agree. Can you guys grab the other girls? I got Aria." Liam said scooping her up bridal style.

"The girls can..." Niall started looking over at them noticing that all the other girls had fallen asleep.

"Okay." They said picking up the other girls. Louis grabbed Talia, Niall grabbed Violet, Zayn grabbed Elisa, and Harry grabbed Hailey. They all then followed Liam up stairs. Once the girls were all tucked into bed the boys all headed into their bedrooms and quickly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Narrator POV

The next morning was complete and utter chaos, with 5 girls and 5 boys having to share bathrooms. The worst possible combinations for sharing happened: Zayn and Elisa, they both take the longest mirror time, Talia and Louis, they decided that it would be a good idea to have a shaving cream fight, Harry and Hailey, she was taking up all the hot water resulting in a very upset Harry, the last two pairings weren't too bad, Niall and Violet they kind of just ignored each other the entire time, It was probably because they were both two shy, and Arianna and Liam had practically grown up together so they were use to sharing, well besides the minor incident when Aria walked in when Liam was getting out of the shower (without a towel). Now that was funny. Then to top it all off, and much to Harry's horror Aria and Liam almost burned down the kitchen (again!) trying to make breakfast, and now that you are caught up on what had happened this morning...Oh by the way this all happened in the span of an hour or so...now it brings us to the current time.

No one's POV

"WHAT PART OF YOU TWO ARE NEVER ALOUD IN MY KITCHEN ALONE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" Harry yelled at Aria and Liam.

"We were just trying to be helpful because if you boys weren't taking so long you could have made your own breakfast." Liam said hardly raising his voice. Then Liam's phone rang from beside Aria. Out of habit she picked it up, because Harry and Liam were still arguing about god knows what.

(Aria: Blue, Paul: Red)

Arianna: Hello Liam's phone how may I help you?

Paul: Ummm...Who is this and is Liam there?

Arianna: Arianna Walker and he is here but I don't think he can come to the phone at the moment would you like me too take a message?

Paul: Oh you're Arianna. Why can't Liam come to the phone?

Arianna: Him and Harry are arguing about god knows what.

Paul: Oh okay and can you tell him that, he and the boys have an interview on Good Morning UK (not sure if that is an actual show) at 9:30am.

Arianna: Okay it was nice talking to you Paul.

Paul: How did you know I was...?

Arianna: Caller ID

Paul: Oh right!

Arianna: Okay bye.

Paul: Good Bye.

Arianna looked up and saw Liam looking at her.

"Who was that?" He asked as she handed him his phone.

"Paul he wanted me to tell you that you and the boys have an interview with Good Morning UK at 9:30 and a car will come and pick you up at 8:45." She said looking up at the clock. "We might want to give the boys a heads up. You know how long it takes them to get ready for things."

"The girls as well." He interrupted.

"We are coming?" Liam just nodded and ran off to tell the boys. In less than 10 seconds she heard feet running up the stairs and a bunch of doors slamming. She just laughed at her friends and got her breakfast seeing she was already dressed in this winter_wonderland/set?id=65366961

10 minutes later (8:40)

"Guys, Gals you have five minutes precisely..." Arianna began but was cut off by everyone running down the stairs, knocking Arianna over.

"Thanks guys!" Arianna mumbled as Niall and Harry picked her up off of the floor. She was met with a bunch of sorry's.

"Okay the car will be here in five minutes, so ya." Liam said scratching the back of his neck not knowing what else to say. Right then they heard a knock on the door signaling that there ride was here.

"Well then! Come on we don't want to be late." Zayn said as Liam and Arianna ushered them out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

AT THE INTERVIEW

"Hurry up boys you have ten minutes till you go on!" Lou Teasdale, their stylist, called into the room everyone was in.

"How the hell do you connect the microphone (picture) to the battery pack?" Niall asked holding up the wires, with a confused face. All the boys agreed with him. Violet and Arianna sighed and stood up.

"Shirts off boys!" Violet said, looking at them expectantly. The boys all looked at each other confused.

"Ummm...What?" Niall asked. Violet sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Shirts off, if you want help putting your mics on." She said. They all finally clicked in and took of their shirts. At this the other girls looked up.

"Aww are missing all the fun?" Hailey asked winking at the boys. Talia and Elisa just stared.

"Hey! Minds out of the gutters girls!" Aria said snapping Talia and Elisa out of their trance.

"Hehehehe right." Elisa said looking down in embarrassment, Violet took the wires from Niall and clipped the first wire into the battery pack on the back of his pants, and she was standing in front of him so she had to bend down and around him to reach the battery. Meanwhile Niall was looking down at Violet who was struggling to connect the wires into the battery pack (BTW I actually have no clue what so ever on how to connect a mic so its kinda improvised sorry if it's wrong ). She then looked up at him and smiled. She then ran the wire through his belt loop to the front of him, running up the wires up his toned chest. She blushed and looked away when she realized how close they were; Niall subconsciously placed his hands on her hips. Aria then cleared her throat causing Violet and Niall to spring apart. They then looked up and saw that all of the other boys were already hooked up and had their shirts on again, much to Hailey and Talia's dismay.

"Right." Violet said backing away and grabbing Niall's shirt. "Here." She handed it to him and quickly finished hooking up his wires. They both had a deep red blush on their faces.

"Thanks." Niall mumbled scratching the back off his neck.

"Welcome." Violet replied clasping her hands together in front of her and looked down. Meanwhile the other boys and the girls were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing at their friends awkward exchange. Paul then walked in and paused taking in the scene before him. Talia was leaning on the wall along with Louis to try and keep their balance from laughing (silently) so hard. The others were just standing there trying, and failing, to stifle their laughter. Then there was Violet and Niall just standing their awkwardly. Paul cleared his throat bringing everyone's attention to him.

"I don't want to know what happened but you boys are on in two minutes and I was told to come and get you." He said then walked out the door with the boys following him. As soon as the door clicked the girls jumped on Violet.

"Oh My Freaking God you have a crush on Niall!" Aria gushed grabbing Violet's shoulders.

"What...no I...no I don't." She stuttered.

"Don't even try to lie to me Violet. We have been best friends for fifteen years I know when you are lying to me." Violet sighed. Her shoulders slumped forward and she closed her eyes.

"Maybe!" She said quietly. She cracked one eye open to be met with a glare from Aria. "Okay fine yes I like Niall...a lot." Violet admitted. Little did she know but just outside of the door were a pair of ears that had caught their entire conversation.


	15. Chapter 15

The picture has nothing to do with the chapter but it's so cute

Arianna's head shot up when she heard a squeak come from the door. She shushed the other girls and slowly crept to the door and flung it open and looked out into the hall; at the end of the hall she caught a glimpse of a striped shirt and red pants. She took a step out into the hall and almost stepped on a Iphone that wasn't there before. Aria bent over to pick it up.

"Ummm...Guys I think someone was eavesdropping in on our conversation." Aria said walking back into the room closing the door behind her. Violet groaned and flopped back on the couch.

"Why me?" She cried. "Who was it?"

"I'm not 100% positive but I'm 99.99% sure that it was Louis." Aria said slowly. Violet just groaned again.

"Really are you sure?" Talia asked.

"I saw a striped shirt and red pants flying around the corner when I opened the door...oh and he dropped his phone." Aria said holding up said phone.

"How do you know its Louis' phone?" Elisa asked.

"Because Harry has a pink case on hi, Liam and Niall have blackberries, and Zayn's well I don't really know where his phone is. So that leaves Louis. Oh and when you open the phone the lock screen picture is of Louis and his sisters."

"Oh ya, definitely Louis then." Hailey said.

"Crap the worst person to know." Violet said into a pillow from where she was laying.

"Come on it's probably not that bad." Elisa said patting Violet's back.

"No it's bad." Aria said

"How is that suppose to help?" Hailey asked.

"Well I'm not going to lie to her!" Aria shot back.

"How do you even know it's that bad?" Talia asked.

"I lived with him longer than you guys have and plus Talia what would you do if you found out one of the boys has a crush on your best friend?" Aria asked.

"Blackmail!" Talia answered simply.

"That's what I thought." Aria sighed then turned and looked at Violet. "You're screwed."

"Thank you I didn't know that!" Violet said sarcastically.

"Hey look the interview is on." Elisa said pointing to the TV trying to change the subject.

"...ONE DIRECTION!" The Interviewer announced. The studio erupted into screams. The girls just rolled their eyes even though probably about a month ago that would have been them. The boys had all taken a seat by now and were waiting for the noise to die down a little. When it finally did the interviewer started.

"So boys it's lovely to finally meet you!" She started.

"It's lovely to meet you too." Niall replied.

"So I heard you had some difficulty getting your mics on before the show, am I right?" After she said that Violet let out a groan and buried her head into the pillow again, Niall just flushed a deep red.

"Mildly but we got it sorted it out." Harry said saving Niall from any more embarrassment. The Interviewer just laughed and moved on to the next topic.

"So boys you were seen on the red carpet the other day at the brit awards, congratulations on that, but Liam you were seen with a beautiful lady on your arm, so everyone wants to know who is she?" A picture of Aria clutching onto Liam's arm when they were making their way down the carpet came up on the screen behind the boys. In the dressing room it was Aria's turn to groan.

"Crap." Aria said. The others in the interview were waiting to see how Liam would respond.

"On ya she's my best friend..." Liam started but was cut off by a bunch of gasps from the boys. "Sorry ONE of my best friends. We have known each other for 17 years and she is spending the summer with me and the boys along with some of her friends."

"So you two are just friends?" Sharon, the interviewer, inquired. Liam nodded. "Alright then, moving on. Last text you sent or received?" The boys all looked at each other and shrugged reaching into their pockets for their phones and pulling them out all except Louis. He padded his pockets and came up with nothing. Aria grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Liam. On set Liam's phone vibrated in his hand.

"How about we start with Liam!"

"Well actually I just got a text from Aria! Saying 'Tell Louis we have his phone and it is very rude to eavesdrop on private conversations. So watch your back Tommo.' Well then." Everyone turned to Louis who just shrugged and smirked. The boys all started laughing at Louis' expression.

"Guilty as charged." He said. They went on with the interview with only one minor...well actually major incident when a screaming fan ran up onto the stage running at the boys who had terrified faces. Meanwhile in the dressing room the girls were dying of laughter.

When the boys walked back into the dressing room they saw the girls all lounging around eating popcorn.

"Where did you get the popcorn?" Niall asked jumping up and down. Violet pointed to a table in the far corner which had a bunch of food on it.

"I'm in heaven!" Niall shouted running over to the table. Everyone just started laughing at the Irish boys antics.

"We can go home now!" Liam said looking over at the girls and boys.

"OKAY!" Louis shouted causing everyone to jump at the sudden increase in volume.

"Well let's go then." Violet said standing up and stretching her back out. Her shirt riding up slightly in the process, Niall looked over mouth gaping open slightly.

"Oi Niall close your mouth you are going to catch flies and Violet pull your shirt down so you don't give the poor boy a heart attack." Zayn said calling the Irish boy. He blushed and looked away and Violet pulled her shirt down blushing.

"Those two." Aria muttered walking out the door shaking her head. The boys and girls followed her out the door and to the car that was parked outside waiting for them.


	16. Chapter 16

BACK AT THE HOUSE

When they got back to the house they realized that they still had the whole day ahead of them to do stuff. The girls all wanted to do different things. Hailey, Talia, and Elisa wanted to go to the mall (typical) but Aria and Violet wanted to go sightseeing because it had been a really long time since either of them had been in London. The boys also split off into two groups. Louis, Zayn, and Harry are going with Hailey, Talia, and Elisa to the mall, leaving Niall and Liam to go with Violet and Arianna. So the group of six went in one van and the others went in Liam's car.

THE TOUR GROUP

They were currently standing in front of Big Ben. Arianna and Violet were laughing their asses off (Pardon my language) remembering a time which they were there which involved; a streaker, a clown, a cop, and three llama's at least that's what Liam and Niall were able to get out of them.

"You want to know what; I really don't want to know what the hell they are laughing at." Niall said.

"Ya I think it's one of those you-had-to-be-there moments." Liam pitched in.

"Agreed." By now the girls' laughter had come to a halt when Violet spoke up.

"I'm hungry!" She stated.

"Me too!" Niall said jumping up and down like a little kid.

"You are always hungry!" Aria stated. Niall being the mature boy he is stuck his tongue out at her. She fake gasped. "Rude!"

"Let's go get food if you're hungry." Liam said massaging his temples trying. "Where do you want to go?"

"NANDOS!" Niall yelled at the same time Violet yelled,

"SUBWAY!" They glared at each other.

"We have never been to Nando's and we go to Subway like everyday back at home, let's live a little." Aria said.

"YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN TO NANDO'S" Niall looked shocked

"No...There weren't any in Toronto." Violet said (I realized that wasn't true recently but for the sake of this story let's just say there isn't one till later. Kay? Good). Niall gasped again.

"You poor, poor sheltered girls." He said grabbing Violet and Aria's arms and practically dragged them to the car. Liam had to run and catch up with them because he didn't notice that they had left.

AT THE MALL

It was actually quite typical for Talia, Hailey, and Elisa to all go to the mall together but it was definitely interesting with the boys. For one the girls found out that Louis is a bigger shopaholic than Hailey and Violet put together and that is saying something once Hailey and Violet bought out an entire shoe brand because they were bored but the sad thing about that was they don't even were converse -_-. Number Two never walk past, WALK PAST being the key words not go in but walk past, a lingerie store with them because when they walked buy Victoria Secret the boys dragged the girls inside and started a pantie war, which consisted of the boys chucking thongs and other sorts of under garments at each other. Let's just say they got kicked out of the store by a very unfriendly and grumpy sales lady. Afterwards they all burst out laughing at the women's expression.

"Who knew shopping with you guys would get this crazy!" Hailey said catching her breath.

"Honey, you haven't seen anything yet!" Louis sassed while snapping his fingers in a Z formation.

"Well I guess we are in for a really long day." Elisa said she went to say something else but was cut off by an ear piercing scream. All of their heads shoot up and took in the scene around them. It clicked in only when they were they were faced with about forty maybe fifty girls...er directioners staring at them and that is when they realized their first mistake.

Coming to a crowded mall with absolutely no security team!

Then Louis screamed one word before all hell broke loss.

"RUN!"


	17. Chapter 17

3rd Person's POV

When Niall, Liam, Violet and Aria finally pulled up to Nando's it was pouring buckets so they quickly ran into the restaurant. They were laughing once they got into the restaurant because even the short distance they ran Aria's hair, even though it was in a ponytail, frizzed up considerably. She turned to Violet.

"How the hell is your hair not frizzy?" Aria asked shocked because out of the two of them Violet's hair tended to frizz up more in the rain while Aria's tended to in very humid conditions.

"Special shampoo." Was all she said.

"I hate you!" Aria mumbled and went and sat at the table waiting for them. Violet skipped after her.

"Noooooo you don't you love meeee!" She sang giggling at the end.

"Are you sure someone didn't spike her drink this morning?" Liam asked slipping into the booth beside Aria.

"Positive! She's always like this1" Aria groaned. "Get's on my nerves sometimes but as she said I don't hate her I love her, so I put up with it. Oh...She'd only like this when she has had sugar, so sugar and Violet don't mix." Aria sighed. Just then a waitress came up too take their orders. Niall started.

"I'll have the half peri-peri chicken and fries?" Niall ordered. Liam ordered the same thing as Niall. Aria, and Violet ordered the same thing, with the help of Niall.

"Can I have the peri-peri chicken sandwich and fries?" Violet asked.

"Ya the same, please?" Aria added. They also all ordered their drinks. As they were waiting for their orders the bell above the door rang signaling that someone had entered the restaurant. They looked up and standing there was Parker Washington the girls just groaned and hit their heads on the table. The boys both looked at them then up at the door.

"Who's she? You girls seem to know her!" Liam asked

"Why thank you captain obvious!" Aria said.

"I thought we were ride of her for the summer!" Violet exclaimed banging her head on the table repeatedly. To the point when Niall, who was sitting next to her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the table and back into him. Almost like he was restraining her from banging her head against the table.

"Violet calm down! I'm sure she's not that bad who ever she is." Niall said.

"Right sorry, I'm good." She said taking a deep breath and then she flushed a deep red realizing Niall's arms were still around her. She gave a little cough and Niall realized how he was holding her and quickly let go. On the other side of the table Aria and Liam were watching their friends exchange with raised eyebrows.

"Ari, Vi? OMG I thought I recognized you!" The girls both looked up and saw Parker standing there with a very fake smile on her face. "It's so good to see you again, it's been forever!" She said in fake excitement. The girls just looked at her with a look as if to say 'What the hell are you talking about go away' but Parker just waved it off. "Who are you friends? They're hot!"

"Liam, Niall meet Parker Washington, Parker meet Liam Payne and Niall Horan!" Violet mumbled pointing to each of the boys as she said their names.

"OMG you guys are in that band One Direction! Holy crap I am such a huge fan!" She said and she went to say something else but was cut off by Aria.

"Look Parker as much as I LOVE seeing you, we were kind in the middle of lunch so why don't you just go and we can talk _later_!" Aria said through gritted teeth, out of all the girls Parker pissed Aria off the most.

"Well!" Parker said then walked off with a humph.

"What is it with you guys and her. I could actually feel the hatred in the air." Liam said getting Aria to sit back down after she stood up to yell at Parker.

"Well it started two or three years ago..." Violet started.

AT THE MALL

"RUN!" Louis yelled and with that they took off running. They could still hear the screams behind them getting louder and louder. Talia noticed a hall way around the corner and quickly told the other girls. They reached over and grabbed the boy's arms and pulled then into the hallway just as the first couple of girls ran around the corner. They all stood there trying to catch their breath when Hailey stood up straight and glared at Louis, Harry, and Zayn.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to come to a mall where TEENAGE GIRLS hang around WITHOUT security!?" She huffed.

"Well...It was..." Harry began rubbing the back of his neck.

"It wasn't our fault really because you three wanted to leave and we forgot...actually everyone forgot." Louis said then Zayn's head shot up making everyone look at him.

"How do you think Aria, Liam, Niall, and Violet are handling things?" He said wondering out loud. Everyone turned and looked at each other when Elisa spoke up.

"It's Liam, Aria, Niall and Violet how bad could it be? Right?" She said looking at everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

3rd Person POV

AT NANDOS

"My brother Aiden, you remember him right?" Liam nodded. "Well he wasn't as well liked as he is now, but Parker was jealous of all the attention that the girls and I were getting so she's always hated us. So a couple of years ago she thought of the worst ways to get back at us for whatever we did. Hailey had a boyfriend at the time and they really were perfect for each other or so we thought, Hails has always been a flirt but with Derek she seemed to calm down and they were happy. Until Parker decided that Derek should know that Hailey was 'cheating' on him with his brother Chase. So he dumped her the next time he saw her which was Valentine's day, it broke Hailey it took us all weeks to get her out of her room for something besides school it was really bad." Aria said. The boys looked shocked. Violet began.

"Then there was Talia and Elisa. Those two were really bad. Elisa in middle school and junior high was always teased on how she looked; she was overweight, had really bad acne and had braces. She was called many names like, braceface, pizzaface, flabby. Stuff like that and it really got to her she use to...cut because it got so bad. Then the summer before high school she went on an intense diet and her braces came off and she got rid of her acne and she seemed really happy about it, then Parker found old photos of Elisa and showed them all around the school and the teasing started again and she almost..." Violet broke off with a small cry.

"She started cutting again and she almost killed herself and If Aria hadn't found her she wouldn't be with us today." Aria continuing for Violet who was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Talia is a different story she has always had a rocky home life and it only got worse as the years went on and her parents then got a divorce and it was really hard for her and at our school we have a father daughter dance and Talia and her dad use to go together every dance and one year she had to go alone because her dad left her mom and her. Parker thought that would be the perfect moment to torment her saying stuff like, Awww looks like Daddy finally figured out what a freak you were, or I heard her dad skipped town because he couldn't stand to see her ugly face. And other stuff to but Talia was fuming and crying at the same time and because I go alone as well I grabbed Talia and tried to calm her down. The girls all ended up sleeping at my house to get her to calm down again."

"I think Violet got the worst of it though. Parker apparently couldn't find a flaw in her life besides the fact that blood made her sick and she would throw up so one day when we were all walking into school and headed to our lockers which were right next to each other when Violet opened her locked pig's blood started pouring out and sprayed all over her she went so pale and passed out. I was standing right next to her to I was splattered with the blood as well but not as much as Violet. I caught her before she hit the ground and we had to take her to the nurses office that part was hilarious the nurses face when we walked in with an unconscious Violet and Hailey and I covered partially in blood she looked like she was going to faint as well it was kind of funny. Some kids filmed it and put it on YouTube. It was bad." Aria concluded looking at Violet who had got white as a ghost remembering the incident.

"Thank you Aria for reminding me of that traumatizing experience. Any who I definitely didn't get the worst of it Aria did. Parker for some reason hates Aria the most, so she hit as close to home as possible. She went after Aria's brother Aiden. Aiden is older than us by a year but he falls for girls hard and fast so Aria is as protective of him as he is of her which is a lot. Parker played Aiden's heart and Aria had to help pick up the pieces and it was really messy, I mean she didn't just break his heart she took it and shattered it into a millions tiny little pieces. So ever since then Aria's hated her the most." The boys stared at the girls in shock. They were all to wrapped up in their conversation to realize that hundreds of screaming fans had started to form and trickle into and around the restaurant. Until it was too late and all hell broke loss. There were fans everywhere and food started flying everywhere. Aria, Violet, Liam and Niall all looked around in shock then quickly hid under the table.

"How is it that you two always somehow draw attention to yourselves?" Aria asked. The boys just smiled sheepishly. Violet and Aria just shook their heads in exasperation.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Violet asked

"No clue!" Niall said. Liam agreed. Aria then looked around and spotted the back door to the kitchens and elbowed Violet and pointed to it. They smirked at each other.

"We have a plan!" They said at the same time making the boys stare at them in confusion. They pointed to the door. The boys nodded.

"One, Two, Three GO!" Aria said and they all ran for the door without any fans noticing which was very shocking. They all stopped just outside the door quickly looked around the corner and then sprinted for their car. They all pilled in and Aria and Violet flopped back onto their seats.

"How the hell do you do this all the time?" Aria asked.

"Practise." Liam answered then turned the car on and started to drive home.

"Right well we are out of shape so I'm exhausted it has been a long day." Violet said leaning on Niall's shoulder and closing her eyes. Niall started to blush profusely. Aria just looked over her shoulder and just shook her head silently laughing at her friends. She then turned to Liam.

"How do you think the mall trips going?"

"Not well if want we just experienced said anything probably really badly."

"Let's hope they don't get hurt." Aria said leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes as well.

AT THE MALL

"You think it's clear?" Louis asked

"Well I don't know why don't you stick your head out and check to see if their a hundred screaming girls outside." Zayn said sarcastically leaning against the wall.

"I have a better idea." Hailey said ignoring the sarcasm in Zayn's voice.

"Care to share?" Elisa asked then giggled. "That rhymed!" Everyone looked at her. "Sorry."

"That door their leads to the loading docks which are right beside where we parked the car!" Hailey said.

"How do you know that?" Louis asked.

"This is how." Talia said holding up a seat of blueprints for the mall.

"How did you..." Harry said trailing off.

"You don't want to know." Elisa said finishing for him. "Trust me you really don't." The boys all nodded.

"So what are we waiting for let's go!" Harry said. They all opened the door and ran through the loading docks and straight to the car. They all were laughing by the time they reached the car and everyone was settled in.

"Where to next?" Louis asked seeing as he was driving.

"How about home? It's been a long day." Every agreed with Talia.

"Home it is." And with that they were off on their way home.


	19. Chapter 19

3rd Person POV

Once the all had gotten back to the house the girls were all fast asleep. So each of the boys picked one of the girls up and carried them inside.

"They look so cute sleeping." Louis exclaimed causing all the other boys to shush him. Liam felt Aria stir slightly in his arms and glared at Louis.

"Shush you almost woke Aria up!" Liam whispered.

"Sorry." Louis said laying Talia down on the couch in the living room. Talia apparently liked his warmth and pulled him down next to her. Louis let out a girlish squeak making the boys laugh at him.

"Shut up!" He whispered shouted as Talia snuggled into his chest with a small smirk on her face.

"Hehehehe that was absolutely hilarious. Oh Liam you can put me down now I'm awake." Aria laughed from Liam's arms. He slowly set her down on the floor. She laughed, silently of course, at Louis and Talia.

"Awww don't you two look adorable!" Louis just glared at her. "But Louis I find in sad that she is stronger than you...unless." Aria took a dramatic gasp. "You want to 'sleep with' Talia." Aria said smirking at the end.

"No I am stronger than her she just took me by surprise." Louis said.

"Then dude why so you have your arms around her and a huge smile on your face?" Harry asked grinning.

"Oh shut up!" He said smiling down at Talia who was curled up on his chest.

"So I guess you two are sleeping down here tonight?" Liam asked. Louis nodded. "Alright then. Everyone else of to bed." He said walking up the stairs with all the boys following him. Aria paused a moment and Liam looked back.

"You coming?" He asked.

"In a minute." She replied he nodded and continued on his way upstairs. "Louis?" She asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Ya." He said looking up at her. Then he noticed the look on her face. It was as if she wanted anything to freeze the moment. "What's wrong?" He asked his serious side coming out.

"Just don't hurt her she has been through a hell of a lot. And the last thing she needs is someone that she trust to hurt her even more. I get worried about her some times." She paused and looked at Talia with love in her eyes, the type of love one would give a daughter or a sister even. "She gets hurt easily even though Talia and I don't seem as close as her and Hailey or me and Violet I still care for her as much as any of the girls. It hurts me to see her cry. She puts up barriers when something happens to a stranger it would seem that she just laughs it off with a joke or something silly like that, but if you really truly know her you can see its slowly eating away at her inside. She needs someone like you Louis to bring back the light in her life." Louis went to say something but Aria cut him off again. "And don't you dare tell me you don't have any feelings for her because I have seen you with her and I know you care for her a lot and I am okay with that as long as in a couple of weeks she doesn't come crying to me, got it?" Aria asked finishing her train of thought. Louis looked at her in awe.

"You really care about these girls don't you?" He asked. Aria nodded her head. "And I know they love you just as much."

"Thanks Louis but please I am begging you try you very best not to hurt her. Clear?" Aria asked with a pleading look in her eye.

"Crystal. I care about her too much to ever hurt her." He said looking down at Talia in adoration.

"Be careful. You might mean that know but one day you might chock on those words." Aria said standing up and leaving Louis with his thoughts.

Louis' POV (Changing it up a bit)

What Aria said just kept running through my mind. _She's been through a hell of a lot. It's slowly eating away at her. She needs someone like you to brighten her life. _I want to know what happened to her too her. Aria was right I do care for her a lot but if I did ask her out wouldn't she just turn me down. I mean someone like her wouldn't like someone like me; she's beautiful with her dark brown curly hair and her hazel eyes that sparkle when she laughs. What did Aria mean someone like me to brighten her life? To me she seems like a ball of sunshine just put on this earth to brighten everyone's day it's like when she walks in the room just lights up (see what I did their I just couldn't help it). How could someone that amazing feel that much pain? What happened to her? I needed answers and soon.

Aria's POV

When I walked away from Louis I could see the wheels turning in his head. I guess I did give him a lot to think about but at the same time I gave myself a lot to think about. It reminded me of all the times I had found Talia crying her eyes out for whatever reason it was at the time. It broke me to for me to see one of my best friends who looked so strong on the outside to come crumbling down in my arms and I held her as she cried. After the first time it scared me so much to see Talia hurt I was scared she would go back into her shell and never come out. All the girls know that Talia is like that but it really does scare us when one of us finds her crying, the first time I found her was when her brother Kyle had died from suicide and she was a complete wreck, saying it was all her fault and she should have been able to save him. After that it took the girls and I almost a month and a half to get her back out of her shell again but it took almost a year for her to fully come out again. Not many people knew this about Talia but she was suicidal for that year and a half after her brother committed suicide. So that year and half there was always one of us with her at the least but most of the time it was all of us. That was when we were fourteen her brother died at the age of twelve. She has gotten so much better over the years and was pretty much back to her normal self again well Talia was never normal but then again we all still loved her for it. She was and is almost again the most loyal and funny friend anyone could have. I had all of this running through my head as I was walking up the stairs back to my room. I was in such deep thought I didn't see Liam walk out of his room until I walked straight into him. His arms shot out and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Everything okay you've been crying." He said whipping a tear from my cheek. I didn't even notice I was crying until he mentioned it. I quickly whipped the rest of my tears away.

"I'm seriously fine I didn't even realize I was crying." He gave me a pointed look as if to say I know your lying. "Just memories some good, some not so good."

"Alright you want to talk about it?" He asked I shook my head.

"Not tonight I am really tired so I think I am going to head to bed goodnight Liam." I said standing on my tippy toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then walked off to my room I turned around in the door way to say something but I noticed Liam holding his cheek where I kissed him with a huge smile on his face. I smiled too just like old time. I use to always give him a kiss on the cheek before we went to bed, I don't know why it just soon became a habit that I didn't really want to break. So with that I slipped under the covers and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	20. Chapter 20

3rd Person POV

A week had passed since Louis and Aria's heart to heart and all the boys knew about Parker. They also knew about Talia, but she doesn't know they know. Nothing had happened between Talia and Louis yet but Aria was still hoping. It was a pretty boring week, well besides a little incident that happened between Niall and Aria.

_Flashback_

"_Niall, why are you crying?" Aria asked walking out onto the deck. It was late and the stars were out and shining brightly. Niall sniffed and quickly wiped his tears away with the back of his hand._

"_My grandfather just passed away. My mom just called to tell me." He said the tears coming back again. Aria sat down next to him and hugged him._

"_You were close?" She asked. Niall nodded. They sat there for a while Aria holding Niall and Niall crying into her shoulder. Niall looked up to say something that's when they both notice how close they were to each other. Niall slowly started to lean in and so did Aria, until their lips met. They then both realized what they were doing and pulled back quickly letting each other go in the process and sliding to opposite ends of the bench._

"_That never happened. Okay?" Aria asked Niall after a moment of silence. Then Aria realized something. "Shit Violet's going to kill me." She muttered putting her head into her hands; Niall didn't hear the last part as he was muttering to himself as well._

"_Shit shit shit Liam is going to murder me. I'm dead." Niall was muttering to himself head in his hands. "Ya we will never speak of this again."_

"_Deal!" Aria said standing up and walking towards the door. "Goodnight Niall."_

"_Night Aria." He said. _

Ya since that night Aria and Niall had been avoiding each other but no one noticed or so they thought. It was a movie night for the girls and the boys like every Friday was, but this time it was going to me a little different.

"Guys hurry up we want to start!" Louis yelled up the stairs at Violet and Hailey who were taking the longest to get into their PJ's.

"Sorry, sorry." Violet said running down the stairs with Hailey behind her.

"It takes a long time for me to look this good." Hailey said striking a pose when she hit the bottom of the stairs. Aria rolled her eyes.

"It's a movie night not a red carpet event you don't have to look good. You're in pajamas!" Aria said from her spot on the couch. ( cgi/set?id=71368364)

"Plus I think you gave Harry a heart attack!" Talia said pointing to Harry who was looking at Hailey in shock. Violet and Aria looked at each other and smirked.

"And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh." They sang together. Everyone looked at them then started laughing.

"Harry your own song was used against you!" Elisa said smirking. Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "Mature, real mature Harry." She said rolling her eyes.

"So what are we going to do that was so important I had to rush down here." Hailey asked.

"Well..." Louis said looking around; his eyes landed on Aria and smirked. She looked at him funny. "We are going to...OMG YOU HAVE YOUR BELLY BUTTON PIERCED!?" Louis exclaimed pointing to Aria. She looked down and realized she was wearing a crop top.

"Ya have for a while; me and Hailey went and got it done together." She said looking over at Hailey smiling. "Hailey passed out when they were doing her's it was quite hilarious actually." Hailey scoffed.

"Well you try and have a giant needle stuck in your stomach and not pass out." Hailey said crossing her arms and pouting.

"I did." Aria replied smirking.

"Shut up." Was Hailey's witty comeback.

"Any ways its cool we got that and on with the...wait Louis you never did tell us what we were doing." Niall said.

"Right!" He said once again smirking. He quickly turned the lights off. "We shall be playing truth or dare. Mwahahaha." Louis said with a flashlight under his chin. Then the lights flipped back on and everyone turned to see Aria by the light switch.

"Really Lou was that necessary?" She asked sitting back down again.

"It added to the moment which you just ruined." Louis complained.

"No she really didn't ruin the moment 'cause their wasn't really a moment going on." Zayn said.

"Fun sucker." Louis muttered. Zayn just glared at him. Then he sat up with a huge smile on his face. "Alright I'll go first." Everyone groaned. Knowing Louis he would have the worst dares and even more embarrassing truths. "Aria truth or dare?" Aria groaned.

"Truth." She said.

"Good." Louis said with an evil smile on his face, Aria gulped. "Why have you and Niall been avoiding each other for the past four or five days?" Aria gulped and Niall paled slightly everyone was know all ears because know that Louis mentioned it they had been noticing them trying to avoid each other as much as possible.

"What do you mean Niall and I aren't avoiding each other!" Aria said a little to quickly for it to be true.

"LIES!" Louis yelled. Aria rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Alright if I'm lying, where is proof your?" Aria asked smirking, the smile on Louis face faltered for a second then he grinned again.

"You said a little while ago you can't lie to Violet and she can't lie to you without the other knowing. So Violet is she lying?" Aria's smirk dropped of her face and she started to bight her lips looking at Violet. Violet looked a moment a Aria before she answered.

"She's..."


End file.
